New life in a different family
by Blackraven-Ying
Summary: She was adopted and now she's lost her memory. Tala, her brother and his friends are trying to help her deal with the facts of life.
1. Arrivals, Pranks, Scary friends

**There are a few modifications on this particular chapter...please reread. Thanks****

* * *

**

**Dealing With Him**

The plane landed andby requirement,Iwas thelast to leave the plane. Mother and Father were on their honeymoon so they sent me ahead to meet my new stepbrother on my own. I waited on the flight attendant to take me to the airport worker who would help me attend to my luggage and wait on my brother. It was a policy that people under a certain age had to get all these papers and wait on people on the flight. It was hard to look for people since I had no idea of what they looked like. I stood out from the crowd since I was a brown-skinned, black-haired, Asian girl among the pale-skinned, blond-hair, European people of Russia. To the fact that I hated not knowing what to expect I stood there in confusion and hostility until someone came up to me in the midst of my misery.

"Are you Demitra?" The voice belonged to a boy with fiery-red hair and wore a white trench coat.

"Yes, and who may ask are you?" I replied in a cold, lost voice.

"I am Boris Valkov's son, Tala Valkov," he replied.

"And I am the daughter of Emma Valkov. The wife of Boris Valkov," I said figuring that he was my stepbrother.

"Then come with me. I am to escort you to your future home," he said taking my cart of luggage.

I followed him through the parking lot and to a limousinewere peoplewhosurrounded the carbegan to put my stuff in the trunk. One man opened the door of the car for me and I thanked him while getting in. It was a shock of how rich my Father was. I admired the inside of the limo while my brother got in.

He noticed my admiration and said, "You need to get used to this. You're going to go to school like this you know."

I stared at him in shock and replied, "Why? What makes me worthy for any of this?"

Tala smirked and said, "To the fact that you can't drive yet and that Boris doesn't trust you to go out on you own, I suggest you get used to it."

The car ride was about forty-five minutes and we soon were in front of a mansion and we entered through the enormous gates that separated it from society. When I entered the huge oak doors I looked around in amazement of all the portraits, vases, and expensive furniture that was in the house. Tala got me moved into the room that was to be mine. It was a dark room but was already decorated in gold and white. He said that this was temporary and that I was to change it if I wished to. He left me in the silence. I began to unpack the most vital of my stuff and moved them into the dark maple-wood drawers.

After they were moved, put up, and adjusted, I took out a sketchbook, pencil, and colored pencils and began to design me room. I wasn't a good drawer but I liked to design. It took me about twenty minutes to get it all done. I drew the room in black and red with a Chinese, gothic touch. The walls were gray with red Chinese symbols and the bed frame was metal and the covers were in black and the pillows were red. I created it to look like a meditation room with a twist of rebellion.

It was about two hours since I first got in the room and decided to look around. I opened the doors to my room and left remembering to close it behind me. After leaving, I walked around memorizing the halls, passages, and rooms until I bumped into someone.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" A blue hair boy asked inquisitively.

"No. I don't work here," I said looking down in embarrassment.

"Then what are you doing here?" he probed until Tala came behind him and defended me.

"She's my new little sister. I still need to see if I can trust her," Tala stated.

"Well why don't we start finding out now." The other boy said smirking.

"You're here and you can help me. Let's go. Demitra you're coming with us," Tala commanded while I forced myself to follow.

It ended up that my stupid brother came up with these IQ, EQ, and DQ tests to see if I would be a humiliation to the family or an irresponsible jerk. I was neither, which relieved him and his "friend" from further embarrassment. Personally, the tests were really stupid and it is obvious that trust can't be earned in a quiz.

Tala decided to trust me in a certain sense that was amusing and irritating. He bosses me around like a slave and it was there that I found out that his best friend was the of the Hiwatari blood. It was a shock due to the fact that the Hiwatari's are very rich, famous, and cold. They owned the top business in banking and real estate in Russia and a few other Slavic nations. Kai Hiwatari, as he was named, took on the family personality and liked to annoy and pick on people. In this case, both of them decided to boss pick and on me. It's not like I cared nor did I fight back. Tala and Kai were both stronger than me and could knock me out in one blow or in other words, I feared them.

It wasn't fun to be forced to bring the guys drinks while balancing a glass vase on your head. They had me do some of the stupidest things in the world and I found it pointless to talk to them. Both of them talked a lot about parties, paintball fights, and ambushes that they were currently planning. This went on for hours until I actually told Tala that I was tired. He let me go do what I wanted now so I took the chance to read.

I read for two hours until…

"TALA!" I yelled out in anger and ran down the hall covered in chocolate.

"Ha! You didn't see it coming? You are so stupid!" Tala yelled running down the hall then said, "Kai!" and someone came out and threw ice cold water on me. I stopped and shivered from the shock. Kai walked in front of me and smirked.

"Cold?" he mocked.

"Yes. May I please have a towel?" I whispered in a soft voice.

"No. Get it yourself," his voice in a threatening tone.

"I'll do that," I said and walked towards my room to face another surprise. Tala was standing in the doorway holding a bucket of feathers. He threw it on me and I looked like a fluff ball.

"Thank you," I said walked to the bathroom that was found next to my room.

I got into the shower and got the feathers off me. When I got cleaned off, I cleaned the floor from all the chocolate and feathers and wrapped the towel around me. After scanning the area to see if the guys were there, I made my way to my room only to be confronted my Kai.

"Do you mind?" I said turning red to the fact that I only had a towel on.

"Get dressed. We're going to Ian's house," he said and walked off.

I swear I was beet red with embarrassment and annoyance. It took me ten minutes to get ready in my usual outfit. It was basically the following: Black baggy jeans, red halter-top, black jacket, and black and silver makeup. After getting downstairs to where the guys were, I noticed that they invited their other friends. They all looked pretty buff and scary.

"Demitra, I want to you meet my gang. We've been talking about you actually," Tala said in an unusually pleasant voice.

"I don't trust that voice after being covered in chocolate, ice cold water and feathers," I replied and rolled my eyes.

"Well at least we talked about how obedient you are," Kai stated.

"That's good. I wonder if you talked about me not yelling at you, or killing you for doing such evil pranks on me," I said in a smirk.

"We did. We have such high interest in you," a boy with white hair said with a cheesy smile.

"Well it's a good thing that I don't date. I have no interest in it either." I glared at him for that.

"Let's go. We can talk about this on the way. Demi, you're riding with me and Kai." Tala ordered and we all grabbed our coats and left.


	2. Best friends intruding my school

K. So one of the reveiwer was stalking me. Here's the next chapter. Don't worry, I just had to finish the last part of the chapter.

* * *

We all went to Ian's place, which was again, a mansion. The place was obviously nice but it was boring there. All of them were just talking about girls and I was really mad. I hate the conversations they had. It went on for a half an hour until I couldn't take it anymore.

I walked up to my brother and whispered into his ear, "I need to go."

"Secrets, secrets are no fun, unless they're shared with everyone," Ian teased.

After rolling my eyes and looking at him, I looked back at Tala who nodded in appoval.

I walked out of the house and put on my trench coat. It was kind of hard to find my way back but I made it. My cheeks were red from the cold and the maids looked at me weirdly. After getting to my room and getting into my pj's, I went to bed.

Now it was the day to start school. Yeah, life stinks when you have to be the second most "popular" guy's sibling. I wasn't going to let myself be popular as well since I really didn't care. No way did I dress, act or would pass to be one. All the other girls where wearing the mini's, tanks, and heels while I was wearing cargo's, sneakers, and a T-shirt. Tala was fighting with me on what I looked like and I just laughed at the jerk and went on with life. So far he was like that. His annoying friends were too and they all had one hobby, picking on the girl (me).

After getting out, it was a dilemma trying to get out of the crowd surrounding my brother. To the fact that every girl was drooling over him was so disgusting. I got passed them with a bit of trouble to get to my locker. After getting my books in and looking at the schedule I got, I was walking down the hall but I ran into someone.

"Watch it," she said a bit annoyed.

"Will do," I said and went on with life.

I was so consumed with studying my schedule and my student out line that I almost fell off the bench I was sitting on when my phone rang. After regaining my posture, I grabbed my cell and answered it.

"What?" I said so annoyed with myself.

"Hey you in Moscow already?" It was Michael. My best friend.

"Do you ever read my emails? Of course I am," I said getting my bag and began to walk down the hall.

"Well yeah, but turn around," he stated and hung up.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around cautiously. The halls were crowded and it was hard to see anything aside from people and lockers. Someone tapped my shoulder and said, "Pure Evil's Twin?" I smirked and replied, "Of course. Especially if Pure Evil lives in Peru." Finally turning around to face the green-eyed teen.

Michael was really cute but was definitely one of the guys I get along with. He was a few inches taller than me, had green eyes and brown hair. So far we looked like we color coordinated. I was wearing a black T-shirt that was two sizes too big for me, black baggy jeans, and black make up. Michael was wearing almost the same thing and we were both slouched in our position.

"What's with being here of all places?" I asked looking at him in the eye.

"With Vlad and Jude," he said so normally.

Jude came? I thought so I asked, "So Jude came too. He bring is girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Actually I knew you were hear so I asked your older brother for directions to the school. Jude is on a date with Sam," he stated.

"Ah. What's your intentions for the day?" this girl said.

"You'll see. It's all arranged with Tala. I'll call you if there's anything up," Michael said, kissed my cheek and left leaving me pissed.

The bell rang and I had no time to think about it. I walked into my first class, homeroom. I took a seat in the back and got my book and was prepared in a bored way. The girl I bumped into was sitting two desks in front of me and Kai was beside me. One of the girls who were obviously obsessed with Kai came up to him and said, "Hey Kai! Can you take me home?" in a squeaky, high, preppy voice. He looked at her and replied in a monotone voice, "no," and left her begging. I looked at her in irritation and was holding back a laugh. Then the girl busted out laughing and said to her, "the more you try, the more of a chance that he'll punch you." After what she said that one girl walked up to her and tried to smack her if it wasn't for my hand blocking it. "Beat it," she said and I just smirked. "I may not be too social but I do defend people whether you like it or not. By the way, cut the squeaky voice cause I hate it," I said and returned to my desk.

The teacher came in and introduced himself like a normal teacher would and decided that we all should introduce ourselves to our class. We all had to say our name, age, birthday, and nicknames.

"Let's start with the girl back there," he said

I walked up the aisle and to the front, "Name: Demitra. Age: 15 Birthday: June 12 Nicknames: None" and finished. I was making my way back but I heard a girl mumble, "she looks like an idiot with that outfit." I ignored the voice and sat down and the list went on. That prep was named Zia and the girl I ran into was Raven.

Later Raven thanked me for what I did before class. I just shrugged and was making my way to literature. The teacher was in a crazed state of mind cause he assigned us all homework to do with a partner. Raven and I decided to do it together as a team and get it over with… After that we became friends. Lunch was a fiasco. A fight broke out between two guys and the lunch hall was a mess. I decided to eat elsewhere and start on homework. It was about fifteen minutes into studying when Kai joined me. He was a little bruised from trying to get out of the fights in the lunch hall. Luckily he wasn't hurt too bad.

After school I actually got to meet up with my best friends but we all met up at my… um… house. I went upstairs to get changed into something different.

"Demitra?" Uh oh. They're here.

"Uh, hold on," I said and got my navy blue tank top on. I stepped out to meet them.

"Hi," I said a looking like I was in a rush.

"Hey Demitra," Jude said with his arms around his girlfriend's waist. Michael was to his left, his expression oddly enthusiastic.

"This Dem this is Sam. Sam this is Dem," Michael said introducing each other.

I nodded to her and said, "You Jude's girlfriend?"

"Yeah. He's very faithful too," she replied smiling at her boyfriend.

"What's been up in Russia?" Jude asked normally.

"The dreary sky, my older brother, and nothing other than that," I said in a monotone voice to indicate that I was bored.

Michael walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "Really? Sounds boring."

"Yeah and can you let go? I'm not used to this like Sam is," I said.

"Yeah and I'll kill you if you don't let go now," Tala interrupted and glared at him.

"Bug off Tala. I'd think that you'd be playing with Kai by now," my annoyed side said coming out.

"No. I'm just checking. Be back by eleven," Valkov said and walked away.

"Let's go. We got to catch up," Jude stated and began to walk off with Sam. We followed him normally out the house and walked to the city. Jude was doing great and wanted to take one last trip before moving to the US without Sam. Michael was just his normal self and wanted to tag along. He and I both were acting evil and being weird. We were almost were almost twins personality wise but didn't look anything alike. Jude initially had interest for me but we knew it would never work. Sam was fine and I was just "peachey… not."

I got home at ten forty-five and I was on my way to my room. After taking a shower and getting ready for bed I walked out of the bathroom only to be confronted by my brother. He looked at me a bit skeptically and began questioning me and probing me to be sure I wasn't making any stupid mistakes. After answering all of them he chilled out and sat on one of the chairs in my room.

"You have fun?" he asked normally.

"Yeah. But it was a little disturbing seeing Jude and Sam make out," I answered and rolled my eyes.

"Remember to be careful. I don't want you to end up being played on," he stated like a protective older brother should.

"Then why do you talk about girls?" I asked inquisitively.

"Why do you talk about boys?" he responded brining the question right back at me.

"I don't, I talk about my friends. Not about boys in your case." That was a statement, not an answer.

"Ok fine, but in reality it is normal to do so but just don't get consumed with it," Tala ordered in his own ways.

"I won't. I promise," I vowed and said, "Can I go to bed now?"

"Yes. I'll see you in the morning. Good night," he said, kissed my forehead, and left.

* * *

Please review this! Thanks. Oh and I need new ideas for the next chapter. 


	3. Cat fights and nightmares

Hey. I'm getting back to this story.

Beyblade-gal: Thanks.. Will keep updating until I leave to Thailand  
Untouchable: Thanks for the reviews  
Mina:I updated! Are you happy?

* * *

It was three weeks since the first day of school and the guys were already back in Peru. Tala and I agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone that we were related. That was easy except that we had to take the same car.

Raven and I got along well and so far she got a boyfriend who isn't in the school. She was just the normal cold person and I was the irritated evil one. When we hung out we didn't have much of a chance that our brothers would leave us alone to do our usual girl thing. They had us stay with them most of time.

It was the normal day today. Kai had a sleep over at our place last night so we all went to school together today. It is never a good combination to put the top two "hottest" guys in the same car. When we got there, it was a disaster waiting to happen. The guys got me to wear a skirt and decent top that day. When the girls caught me coming out of the car in the skirt, they started to fight with me.

"What the hell are you doing with them!" Zia exclaimed.

I ignored her and tried to get out of the crowd but she stopped me.

"I said what are you doing with MY boy?" she said in her squeaky voice.

"Are you blind? What did you just see?" I replied and got out of the crowd.

"You're trying to hit off on him aren't you!" the prep screamed and slammed me against the school wall.

"No. Don't date. I'm not one of his fans anyway," I stated so irritated and walked into the building and got to my locker.

Zia spun me around and slapped me. "Don't lie! Stay away from my boyfriend!"

I looked at her wondering of whom she was talking about while the sensation on my cheek was burning in a way.

"I am NOT dating Kai or Tala!" I declared now pushed beyond my limits.

"How dare you raise my voice to me!" she yelled and slammed me against the lockers.

"Cat fight!" one of the guys yelled and a crowd gathered around us.

"What? You too weak for your own good?" Zia taunted.

"I will not fight you," I said in a low dangerous tone.

"Why not? You don't have any other choice." Now she tried to kick me.

"Yes I do, I can fight the defensive, offensive, or not fight at all.

"Oh, you're weak." Now slamming me everywhere. It went on for a little well but I still wouldn't fight no matter what happened. When the teacher came around, the cat fight stopped and I was taken to the clinic. I had a few scratches, slap marks, and bruises.

I was taken care of and I went to the bathroom. I pulled out me emergency outfit. In other words, I took out my usual outfit since I had feeling that I wasn't going to wear this as long as Tala thought. After I got changed, I went to my art class. Raven raised an eyebrow when she saw the scratches and red marks in the form of a hand. I looked at her and said, "Don't ask. Zia started a cat fight." She nodded and we took our seats. Our teacher had us paint that day. I wasn't too good at art but my picture came out pretty good. Raven was excellent at art and hers was amazing. The envy I held against her wasn't a big deal but I just wished I could do the same thing she did.

Later, when Tala found out what happened he was upset that I didn't fight back. He asked why but I didn't answer. I just ate my lunch in silence and isolated myself from him.

That night we went to Kai's house for Tala's fun. There was nothing for me to do but listen to the guy's conversations. I was lying on the couch and it was getting late and I was getting tired. Before long I was asleep. In a place where dreams haunt me…

"Demitra, wake up." I fluttered my eyes open and I noticed that I was in the middle of complete darkness. I looked at my hand and I could see it perfectly but everything looked real abstract.

"Demitra!" I looked up to see my worst nightmare. It was Roger. He was one of the Indian guys I knew that was a complete arrogant and irritating jerk who tried to take advantage of me last year.

I glared at him but he wasn't alone. Zia appeared behind him and soon all of my worst nightmares were behind him. Scampering onto my feet, I began to run as hard as I could to get away from them. Even if I was running into nowhere, all of them were right at my tail until the surrounded me. Once they surrounded me they started to beat me and I closed my eyes and curled into a ball. All the sudden, it stopped. I opened one eye only in horror. Now I was in a pit of vipers and I screamed as loud as I could and tried to get out. No such thing was granted. My body was sinking into the depths of the sea of snakes and I couldn't get out. The lower I sunk the more paranoid I was. Soon I was up to my neck until…

"Demitra! Wake up!" I shot my eyes open to see Kai looking me straight in the eye and had a tight grip on my arms.

"What happened? You're sweating and you were screaming like you were being attacked by a ghost," he sternly said.

I looked at him and said, "I had a nightmare. That's all. Where's my brother?"

"He went to take the others home. He'll be back in an hour or so." He let go of my arms and looked away. Noticing my shirt was stuck to my back, he felt it only no feel that it was wet.

"Come on. You need to change shirts." The tall guy took my wrist and pulled me behind him to his room.

After pulling out a plain white T-shirt Kai threw it to me and had me change shirts. I went into his bathroom and changed. It was quite late so I washed off my makeup and came back out. My face was mostly clear with a few zits on it but nothing horrible. Kai raised an eyebrow as soon as this girl came out. He noticed the lack of black eyeshadow and the few zits that were on my face. I was way too tired to care and sat down on one of the chairs in his room and slept.

"Demi. Wake up." A familiar voice said shaking me a little.

"Huh?" I said sleepily until I noticed that I wasn't in my original position in the chair. "Why am I in Kai's bed?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"You're lucky Kai has enough sense to take care of his best friend's sis," Tala replied smirking.

I got up and walked to the door with Tala and thanked Kai for his…um…kindness.

We went home at three that night. I didn't get to bed until four. Thank goodness it's Saturday tomorrow. I can sleep in and rest tomorrow.

* * *

Whoever reads this I really need your reviews. 


	4. brain washed on christmas break

Hey. No one really reads this except three people. If you do well thanks a lot for not reviewing.  
beyblade-gal: Thank you for all your help and being one of three people to actually be kind enough to review this.  
untouchable: Thank you as well for all your support and help  
Mina: Worry not for I have remembered my precious fiction.

* * *

It was now the last day of school before the Christmas break. Woo hoo for them; however, it wasn't the same for me. Father was going to put me through the same training school he sent Tala too for the break.

Zia was trying to flirt with the most popular guys in the school… namely, Kai and Tala. She was jealous of me when she saw me with Tala a few months ago and started the catfight. We never told her that we were related. Thank goodness we didn't too.

Raven was having a great time with her boyfriend, Anthony, who acted just like her. It was cool to see her smile with him when she never smiled at school. We often went out and she would ask me if I would get a boyfriend like she did but I said no. After her asking why I just said I didn't want to.

Now it was the end of school for a few weeks. I went to the house and packed. It wasn't much. Only two pairs of clothes, two pairs of pajama's, and undergarments. I stuffed them into a small duffel bag and went down to eat.

Mother was already there and was a bit pissed at what I was wearing. I ignored her and took a piece of pepperoni pizza and ate it. She did the same thing to Tala who raised an eyebrow but went on eating. We both ate with our hands to make her more irritated and we just smirked.

Later I went to the "game" room and watched Phantom of the Opera. When the guys did their regular hang out ritual they were concerned to see me watch a love story. "With an evil twist," I said. They just looked at me and asked, "Can we watch the movie XXX?" "Sure," I replied and took it out and switched it to the movie they wanted to watch. When it finished they went on talking while I went to bed.

"Demitra, wake up," Father said. I got up early that next morning and got dressed. After we got to the building he talked to a man named Volitare and they put me in a room. "This was originally supposed to be for all boys but the relations with our families are close so we made an exception," Volitaire said while I shook my head and tried to fake the fact that I was bored.

He led me to a room that I was to stay in. I was clean but very small. Volitaire gave me a set of clothes and told me that I was to have a check up before training. After I got dressed, I followed him to a white medical room and he had me lie on a bed. He set a mask on me and said, "Say goodbye to your memory." I didn't get it but was out in a matter of seconds.

"Where am I? Who am I?" I said waking up in a room. After looking around, I looked at what I was wearing. I was wearing a mid-drift, white top and shorts. This is very revealing. I wondered if there was any other outfits and noticed a clean set on the nightstand. It was a navy blue tank top, black cargo jeans and a pair of black tennis shoes. Getting dressed was easy but it was getting this slime out of my shoulder length hair that was the issue. Eventually, I got it all out then I just left it to hang loose.

When I got out of the bathroom I saw a purple-hair man in his forties and a teen with red hair and was five inches taller than me who seemed to be waiting on me. It was a little disturbing and yet comforting. "Daughter. Are you okay?" The old man said. I looked at him and said, "You're my father?" He replied, "Of course. Your name is Demitra Lorraine Valkov, you are fifteen years old and this is your brother Tala." I looked at him, then to my father, back to him and nodded. It was odd to see them not look a bit like me but that was straightened out by his explanation. He told me that my mother was like me and that they were married so I was legally his.

After the explanation issue, I went for my first training session. It was a scary experience since they threatened me and would beat me if I messed up once. It went on for hours and by the end of the day I was wet with sweat and blood. I was beaten lightly compared to what they said is normal.

I was thrown into a cell with three other frightened eight-year-old boys for the night. The boys looked frightened and one was crying in a dark corner. I was given a plate of food but I didn't eat it. Instead I gave each boy an equal portion of my food. They were very thankful and I treated them as if they were my own. It seemed that they didn't know what it was like to be loved. Come to find out, they were there since they were five after their parents left them there.

The beds were crude and had stale blood on it. I told all of them not to sleep there. One boy, Aaron, asked if he could sleep on my lap. Soon the other two, Ryan and Levi joined in. I smiled and sat down on the stone floor and gestured for them to come. They skipped their ways over to where I was and they all fell asleep on my lap while I was stroking their hair.

While I sat there I unconsciously began humming a song I didn't know. It went on for an hour before I remembered the lyrics. The song was very peaceful which seemed to make the boys smile in their sleep. To my surprise, it was a Christian song. I began to sing it softly so I didn't wake up anyone.  
_You are so good to me  
You heal my broken heart  
You  
You are my perfect rhyme are my Father in heaven  
You ride upon the clouds  
You lead me to the truth  
You are the Spirit inside me  
You poured out all your blood  
You died upon the cross  
You are my Jesus who loves me  
Chorus:  
You are beautiful my sweet, sweet, song  
I will sing again  
You are my strong melody  
You are my dancing rhythm  
And I want to sing forever_

I was at peace for once and it didn't feel so cold in the cell. It wasn't because of the music but the thought that I comforted those who had felt no love at all. Soon I fell asleep with the song going around in my head.

"Demitra?" I heard a Levi's voice and I woke up.

"Yeah?" I answered sleepily.

"I think the mean guy there needs you," he said. I looked up and saw a man in a cloak summoning me. I woke the other boys up so they could get off me.

"Are you coming back?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know," I said sadly.

"Don't leave Miss Demitra!" Aaron exclaimed. I stooped down and kiss each of their foreheads and said, "I have to. Hopefully I be back." After getting up, I went to the door of the cell and was let out. I followed the cloaked figure down the halls and he let me in my original room that I woke up in.

He shut the door and took off his hood. "Are you okay Demitra?" he said as if he knew me. "Who are you?" I asked in concern. "Kai. Don't you remember? Tala's best friend," the guy said looking at me like I was acting stupid. "You are? I don't remember anything to be honest." It was a little embarrassing to say that to him. "Oh no. You've been brain washed," Kai said now in deep stress. "I was supposed to get you out of here before that happened!" he said and then took notice of the cuts on my body. He walked up to me, took my arm and observed it. He did the same to the other and went to the bathroom and brought out a first aid kit. After cleaning the wounds on my arms and legs, I went into the bathroom and did the ones on the rest of my body. When I got out, he had me change clothes and said, "I have to get you out of here." I was a little confused and asked, "Why? Father's not going to be happy with that and…" my voice trailed off and I thought about it a little deeper. "Demitra, you can not stay here. It would be okay if you were a boy but not a girl. The risks are too high," he said and gave me a cloak like his. "Give me your duffel. I'll take you to my place and I'll explain it to you there," Kai stated and took my arm.

I followed him down halls and through passages with the cloak on. It seemed to go on for hours but in reality, it was only a few minutes. Once we were out of the building, I followed him down two or three blocks and he had a car waiting. "Get in," he said and I did so. He drove for a few miles until we were in the outskirts of the city. We stopped beside a high rise and we went in and up the elevator two stories. Then we went into room 213 and then Kai relaxed. "Who are you?" I asked now sure that I could ask again. "I'm your older brother's best friend. My name is Kai and my grandfather was the one who brain washed you," the blue hair teen said. "Why am I running away?" I said now a little afraid. "You're a girl. There's a higher chance of you being abused and my grandfather would use the most experiments on you," he concluded. "Are you hungry or thirsty?" he asked and walked into the kitchen. "No. I'm very tired though," I replied. "Ok. I don't stay here most of the time so you'll be staying here for now. The bathroom is over there, the kitchen is always full of food, the bedroom is over there and I'll be checking on you every now and then," Kai said giving me directions. "Okay," I replied and walked to the duffel bag to get some of my stuff. "I'll check on you tomorrow. Tala will be coming with me to make sure you're doing fine." That was all Kai said and he left.

I locked the door and took a bath. Afterwards, I got a little snack and went into the bedroom. The place was nice and was quite warm compared to the cell. I thought about the boys for a little while but soon had to sleep.


	5. Confused and a loving father?

Later the next day, Demitra woke up and was slightly confused that it wasn't the same room that she was in before. The walls were a reddish insteead of the gray that it was back in the Hotel. She got up to inspect the room and saw a drawer full of clothes. She took out a pair of black cargo's and a camo blue halter top. She put on some white tennis shoes that she had found by the door and walked out. 

When she entered the room she caught sight of 2 people on the couch talking quietly to one another. Curious Demitra went to find out what was going on.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly.

She reconginized both boys. Her brother Tala and the boy who took her; Kai.

"Oh your awake. There's some breakfast on the counter." Tala replied in a soft voice.

"Where are we? The room wasn't the same when I woke up..." Demitra looked at them for answers.

"Sorry, I tried waking you up but you just wouldn't so I carried you to a safer location." Kai replied.

"And where's that?"

"Don't worry we're at my old house. I moved out of it a couple years ago and no one comes here anymore."

"Oh..." Demitra sat down in a chair and started to eat quietly.

Everything was different. Kai was being nice, Tala was being quiet(sort of), and she didn't have a memory. Things are majorly screwed for her right now and she just wanted to go shoot someone for answers. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Tala tossed her a black jean jacket.

"C'mon. We're leaving to get more food and we can't leave you alone." he replied before turning out of the room and out into Kai's car.

She picked up the jacket, put it on, and followed both Kai and Tala to the car. Kai was driving while Tala was in the passenger seat switching through the stations and Demitra was in the back seat trying to find her lost memories.

* * *

"Tala Valcov and his sister Demitra Valcov escaped." Boris informed his leader Voltaire.

"WHAT! Find them or I will personally kill you with my bare hands." Voltaire seethed as Boris left the office.

'Where are you 2? Wherever you are please stay hiden. I don't want him to find you, or else I may never see you... ever again.' Boris thought and went down to do some work.

'I will find them if it's the last thing I do. Kai was a mistake and so was Tala but Demitra my dear YOU won't be. You will be the best.' Voltaire thought as he stared at the picture of the young teenage girl. He smirked and put the picture up. 'Just you wait Demitra...'

* * *

Hey hey sorry this chapter isn't as long as some of you wanted it to be but you know I've been a bit busy with all the studies. Hope you like my chapter today! Or any day for that matter. 


	6. observations help me!

She sat in the back seat listening to the music. Her brother in front of her and his friend beside him. Silece engulfed the vehicle as they rode into the day. 'Why can't I remember?' she thought figeting in her seat. Her brother noticed her uneasiness and glanced back but said nothing.

They drove for about an fifteen minutes and stopped at the grocery store. Kai turned off his car and they all got out and walked into the building. Tala grabbed Demitra's hand and whispered, "Don't let go. If we loose you, we're toast." Demitra nodded and held on tightly and followed her brother and Kai. The three of them walked down the food section and looked for their needs. After putting them into a basket, they checked out and went back the their supposed hideout.

After getting home they unloaded their goods on the counter and put stuff up in the fridge and in the cabbinets. They sat down on the couch in the living room. Tala and Kai talking while Demitra was slightly dosing off.

"Demitra? Are you ok?" Kai asked softly and in concern.

"Yeah. Just a little tired," she replied and smiled softly.

* * *

"Did you find any trace of the girl?" Volitare demanded from a researcher who wasinfront of the computer.

"No. No trace of her... Wait, look," the reasearcher said and pointed to a video taken at a grocery store.

"Her and the two boys buying food? Hmm this is going to bo worth it," the old man snickered evilly.

"Sir?" the researcher began but was cut off. "If we can keep track of where they go and what they do, then we have them right in our hands!" the man said and walked off with evilwithin in his eyes.

* * *

"Why did you bring me here?" Demitra asked softly.

"Because we need to hide you from that monster who wants to destroy you," Kai replied and walked over and sat beside the girl.

"Oh," she said and returned to her original state...looking for her memories.

"Are you okay?" Tala asked walking in with a few sandwiches.

"Yeah we're fine.� Demitra's still looking for her memories..." Kai said slightly drifting off.

"Well you two better eat.� We have to keep you hidden until you're ready Demitra," Tala stated directly to his sister.

"huh? Oh ok. I'll eat," she obeyed after snapping out of her absent mindedness.

����After they ate, Kai called someone on his cell phone.� He talked for less than fifteen seconds and hung up.� Soon three other boys came to the house and joined them.� They didn't talk but they did observe Demitra's behavior.� All of them watched her every move and every word she said they whispered to each other.� She was uncomfortable with this attention and said, "I'm going to bed.� Good night."� When she walked back to her room she sighed in relief and said, "It is three in the afternoon? I'm pathetic."


	7. Broken

"Let's go over this again. Demitra, if you get kidnaped, what do you do?" Tala asked looking at his little sister while they were at a coffee shop.

"I'll have this necklace on at all times. Activate the tracking device, and pretend that you had nothing to do with my life," Demitra stated and went back to looking out at the park.

"And if you get hurt while you're there?" Kai asked.

"Pretend that I'm hurt badly and faint," She replied in an monotone voice secretly hating that rule.

"Okay. And you know that Bryan, Spencer, and Ian will be sure to help you get out if we can't get there," the red head concluded and finished drinking his latte.

"Yes and if I get hurt they will be the first ones to know," his step-sister said looking at the three guys who didn'tseem totalk ever since they first got to Kai's old house.

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Demitra looked out the window and watched the little kids playing in the park.She was a vague memory of her seeing three little boys and two girls playing at a park. Then she saw two girls and one boy on a set of monkey bars and she had a flashback of her walking on the bars. Demitra saw children laughing and enjoying their friends presence. 'I know I did that somewhere outside of this city but where? It has to be someplace hot and humid,' she thought rubbing her temples as she tried to remember.

"Demi. Let's go," Kai said coldly and tapped on her shoulder as her que.

She nodded and followed they group of friends and her brother. Tala, Kai, Spencer and Demitra got into Kai's car while Ian and Bryan got into Bryan's car. They drove off and it wasn't long before she asked Tala, "Do I know anyone by the name Analyn?" The three guys snapped their heads and stared at her. "She remembers," Spencer stated and smirked at her.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

They stopped at a closed school and they all walked in. All of them walked to the park in the middle of the school and stopped. Demitra walked to the monkey bars and climbed up them. When she got to the top she walked across thebars to theother side. Bryan looked at her and said, "How do you know how to do that?" The girl jumped off the monkey bars and said, "I don't remember. The only thing I see is apale-skinned boy with black hair walking across the monkey bars like I did." Ian raised an eyebrow and gave her a 'what in the heck are you talking about' look. "Broken memories," Tala said.

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'How much more do I have to do before I remember anything?' Demitra thought a bit annoyed at herself.

"What do you remember before Tala and Kai retrieved you from that place?" Spencer asked.

"Pain. Sorrow. Perfection. Death." she replied with a fearful look.

"I also see three little boys. Aaron, Alex and I forgot the other boy," she added to the description.

"Those three? Man, they've been rambling about a girl they saw and were wondering what happened to her." Ian said surprised at Tala's little sister.

"Yeah. They've been put into one of the cells without dinner if I remember right." Spencer stated/

Demitra looked horrified at what was just said and tear fell down her cheek and hit the ground. "You shouldn't have told me that."

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Tala watched as his sister ran away from the group crying. He knew she wasn't strong enough to handle those facts but he never knew that she still had that motherly part of her in her. After looking at the guys with that 'nice going' look the red head went to follow her.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

Demitra sat in the middle of the gymnasium and cried her heart out.


End file.
